An algorithm for high accuracy identificaton and description of proten spots in two-dimensional elevtrophoretic gels was developed and coded. Testing of the program has begun. In order to study convex cones a parametrization of all (non-isomorphic) N-algebras was studied. To determine smoothness properties of this parametrization and for its intrinsic interest a related set of Lie groups endowed with a left-invariant Riemannian geometry was studied.